Need You Now (ahora te necesito)
by EPMOLINA
Summary: una importante abogada es llevada a un bar de mala muerte en la ciudad de NYC y ahi conoce a una bailarina... que le termina rompiendo el corazon... o al menos eso lo que le hace creer...
1. 400 mails basura

**inicio**  
pasaron tantas cosas en estas semanas que no estoy segura por donde iniciar, puedo ser clara que son las 2:00am y estoy frente a la computadora escribiendo este correo, no estoy muy segura que lo vayas a leer algún día o si me llamas o me volverás a buscar, pero yo tenia ganas de mandarlo, tengo la esperanza que en algún momento seas capaz de recapacitar y que dejes todo.

los lujos, las comodidades y tu vida a lado de el, sabes siendo honesta, nunca llegue a pensar que estuvieras con el, pensé que yo era la única persona que pasaba por tu cabeza cada mañana al despertar y la ultima al dormir

pero también soy honesta REACHEL BERRY no te conocí de la mejor manera, en pocas semanas te volviste tan indispensable en mi vida, llenabas tantas cosas, me hacías sentir tan especial en tantos sentidos que de verdad soñaba que fueras mía y yo ser tuya para siempre y toda la vida.

pero no. siempre te dicen que si no planeas tu dia algo puede salir mal, pero las cosas salen mal cuando planeas tu vida. cabe señalar que no soy una mujer que sea muy espontanea pero tu me hiciste amar esa parte de mi y a sacarla tal como soy y hasta el día de hoy después de 2 años sigo deseando que lo dejes, que vuelvas a mi lado, que no se como demostrar que te sigo amando, a pesar de todo lo que paso...

TE NECESITO AHORA

-mensaje no. 400 sin respuesta- se quedo viendo la pantalla y mando ese mensaje a un borrador que decía BASURA


	2. el universo escucha

**El universo escucha**

 **5:00am**

 **Central park**

Hacia algo de frio en la ciudad y todavía no amanecía el parque estaba casi vacio asi que fácilmente se podía hacer ejercicio, amo correr en el parque es mi lugar favorito para pensar y disfrutar del ruido de los arboles con el viento haciéndolos mover

 **-dime que solo corres tan temprano cuando no tienes sexo-** grito el mientras se quedaba atrás

Me detuve de golpe **–eres un idiota MIKE CHANG, lo que pasa es que no te gusta perder-** mientras seguía trotando hacia el

Y el hacia lo posible para recuperar el **aliento –Dime como demonios eres capaz de correr tantas cuadras y dormir tan poco y estar super fresca en las mañanas en la oficina-**

Sonrie y me puse las manos en la cadera como era costumbre **–musica electrónica, café y mucho sexo-**

Me miro sorprendido **–crei que tu y alma todavía-**

Comencé a correr – **NUNCA DIJE QUE CON ALMA-**

Y el comenzó a correr detrás de mi.

Aquí les hablare un poco de mi, soy de una ciudad conocida como la ciudad del viñedo NAPA, mis padres son dueños de uno de los mejores vinos de ese condado, estudie en la universidad de california y tengo un doctorado en leyes. En mis planes de vida nunca estuvo venir a vivir a new york pero un dia se presento un cliente en mi oficina en napa y me ofreció ser su representante legal en NEW YORK asi que no lo pensé la paga era buena, me ofrecia muchas comodidades y solo hable con mis padres tome mis cosas y deje california atrás.

Soy una mujer de 30 años, muy conocida en la ciudad de NYC por llevar los casos mas difíciles y en todos gano, he aparecido varias veces en la portada de revistas y en varios programas de CNN, soy amante de la política y me gusta lo mejor.

Tengo una relaccion con una mujer es la mujer mas dulce y hermosa del universo, su nombre es ALMA HUDSON es hija de un MAGNATE muy conocido de MUSICA, CDS Y PLATAFORMAS DIGITALE. Entre sus listas esta LUIS MIGUEL, LEA MICHEL, DADDY YANKE. Entre muchos otro. Solamente he visto al padre de ALMA 2 veces y las 2 a sido de espaladas, lo conozco por foto sabe que llevo una relaccion con su hija, que la amo y la respeto mucho.

 **-amor esta listo el desayuno-**

Abri la cortina de baño **–te metes conmigo** \- mencione con una sornisa traviesa

Solto una carcajada **–no QUINN, se te va a hacer tarde y recuerda que hoy tienes que estar en la corte a las 12-**

Cerre la cortina **–el maldito caso de Apple…. Por que no pagan y ya-**

Se escucho que se lavaba los dientes **–no lose-**

Tome el shampoo y me puse un poco en la cabeza **–sabes deberían de aceptar que acosaron a los ingenieros y solamente pagar, hay videos, audios, fotos, es una cantidad demasiado grande la que tiene que pagar no creo que Apple este en banca rota si saco otro teléfono-**

Ella movio unas cosas por que se escucho un ruido **–yo creo que tiene miedo es todo. Apurate tu desayuno se va a enfriar-**

Salió del baño y Sali a cambiarme rápido

Cuando Sali del baño ella estaba en la cocina con mi desayuno listo y viendo la televisión con un café en la mano y su pijama puesta **–cuando estaras en cnn-**

Tome unos papeles de la sale y los lleve a la mesa **–miércoles, puedes ir a comprar un vestido de preferencia negro-**

Me miro y frunció el seño **–segura. No quieres algo azul te queda bien cualquier azul-**

La mire **–ok pero que sea falda-**

Me senté a desayunar y ella se sento conmigo y me miraba desayunar mientras intentaba leer el periódico **–salgo en la portada** -

Ella sonrio **–si, ya viste la de espectáculos-**

Gire el periódico **– FINN HUDSON Y SU HIJA DARAN UNA FIESTA EL MIERCOLES A BENEFICIO DE LAS CAUSAS MAS NECESITADA DE NYC, amor es en miércoles…ese dia estare en CNN-**

Se levanto y me abrazo **–dime que haras todo lo posible para ir a la fiesta-**

La voltee a ver y la **bese –voy a hacer todo lo posible para ir a la fiesta. Ahora tengo que irme por que voy a la oficina y luego a los juzgados y MIKE ya mando al chofer -**

Ella se colgó de mi cuello y me beso no lo pude evitar y le toque el trasero mientras ella tocaba mi pecho, baje mi mano hasta sus piernas – **DETENTE-**

Me hice para atrás – **cuanto tiempo mas alma-**

 **-Dijimos que 4 meses el miércoles se cumplen- me giño el ojo –puedes tener suerte vaquero-**

Le sonríe muy cerca de su boca la bese y me fui

Al bajar en el auto estaba MIKE

 **-por que tardaste-** mientras me daba un café

Me subi enojada al carro **– alma no quiso y me inicio-**

MIKE solto una carcajada **–recuerdame porque nada de nada-**

Gire los ojos **–cuando nos conocimos dijimos que hasta que no estuviéramos listas y realmente enamoradas haríamos el amor o después de 4 meses-**

MIKE se seguía riendo **–y no están entonces tan enamoradas-**

Lo mire con algo de enojo **–la quiero mucho demasiado, pero siendo sincera, no estoy tan segura que la ame-**

MIKE me miro y volteo a ver la ventana del auto **– QUINN hace 2 años que vives en NYC somos socios hace medio año y todo es trabajo y alma, cuando es fiesta y diversión, locura y amor, nunca sabes cuando puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida en algún lugar aquí en NYC –**

Sonríe y voltee a ver por la ventana **–pues si existe el amor se me presentara, si no por fin sabre si amo o no amo alma –**


	3. cabaret

**CORTE DEL ESTADO**

 **NYC**

 **12:30PM**

 **-señores del jurado me dirigo directamente a ustedes, por que esto es bastante indignante, ver como un grupo de ingenieros desempeñaban su trabajo y fueron humillados y sobajados por su jefe directo-**

el jurado me miraba muy atento a lo que estaba diciendo **-ellos hacían su trabajo normal y hacían lo que su jefe les pedía y en orden directo, solamente quiero que vean las evidencias de que fueron abusados mentalmente por los malos tratos y palabras de su jefe-**

el jurado me seguia cuando me movia estaba con todo me sentia muy poderosa cuando me paraba en una corte, frente a los miembros del jurado y juez

estaba en mi mejor momento **-asi que pido de la manera mas atenta que no se pase por alto esto-** al terminar de hablar el abogado defensor pidió acercarse al estrado junto con el juez y nos acercamos

 **-Quinn, no queremos mas problemas, pagaremos la demanda-**

lo mire confundida **-asustado Will-**

will me miro enojado **-su señoria, estamos dispuestos a pagar a los afectados y dar un 10% mas a cada uno serian 50 millones a cada uno estamos hablando de 150 millones y 10% mas a cada uno-**

el juez me miro **-esta de acuerdo abogada-**

lo mire **-si señor juez-**

will estiro la mano **-nadie puede contigo quinn elise fabray-**

le sonreí mientras estire la mano para saludarlo - **de eso se trata-**

el juez dio la orden y el caso dio su veredicto final

me acerque a mi socio **-te dije que ganaríamos me debes un jack-**

mientras recogía los papeles de la mesa **-jamas lo dude-**

will se acerco y saco una tarjeta de su bolsa - **estoy desempleado, si te interesa otro socio o un nuevo abogado penalista estoy disponible-**

tome la tarjeta nuestra firma era muy pequeña, eramos MIKE, SAM Y ARTIE junto conmigo y tener a WILL en nuestras filas ayudaria bastante para poder ampliarnos y tener mas casos

 **-presentante en mi oficina mañana martes-**

el sonrió **-muchas felicidades-**

salimos de los juzgados y estaban estrevistando a los que ganaron la demanda pasamos por un lado sin llamar la atencion y nos subimos al carro

- **me siento tan increíble-**

MIKE sonrió - **tenemos que celebrar-**

lo voltee a ver - **no desnudistas, ni mujeres entrando con poca roma a mi oficina, ni mujeres en bikini en el departamento esperado, ni tampoco vamos a ir a uno de esos lugares donde te baila encima-**

soltó una carcajada **-estuvo muy bueno el regalo de tu cumpleaños-**

le gire los ojos mientras revisaba mi celular y le mandaba un mensaje a alma diciendole que habiamos ganado la demanda

 **-solo te pido que no sea algo vulgar-**

me miro con una sonrisa picara **-te llevare a un cabaret-**

lo mire asustada **-no iremos a un cabaret-**

estiro los brazos al cielo del auto **-si iremos a un cabaret te va a encantar, recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba como cantaba LA Streisand-**

acepte con la cabeza mientras lo miraba preguntándome con que saldría - **ok hay una mujer en el cabaret, morena, piernas largas, guapísima que canta igual que la streisand y hace una imitación de esa película que te gusta y canta que la lluvia no caiga en mi pared-**

me comence a reir **-Don t Rain on my parade, que no llueva en mi desfile-**

me miro algo desesperado **-ME ENTENDISTE QUE NO -**

nos comenzamos a reír mientras el carro me debaja en mi departamento **-esta bien, vamos a ese lugar donde me quieres llevar, pasa por mi a las 9, dormiré un poco, comeré y arreglare unos asuntos para lo del caso de Campbell-**

el dijo **-yes, te encantara, sera genial, es increíble esa mujer y su voz dios mio su voz y sus piernas y...-** cerré la puerta y el carro se fue

 **-pues que mas da-**

subí a mi departamento y todo estaba limpio alma había limpiando todo y dejado un regalo en la habitación un vestido en verde claro con una nota **-ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAS A UN EVENTO EL MIÉRCOLES, ESTE ES TU VESTIDO DE OSCAR DE LA RENTA Y ESTA DISEÑADO PARA TI -**

sonreí como podía estar dudando del amor de esta mujer moví todo lo de la cama y me subio a mi cama a dormir necesitaba descansar a pensar de todo lo que había estando haciendo me sentía tan cansada en tantos sentidos

así que dormir..

 **9:00pm**

 **afuera de mi departamento**

25 min despues llego mike con artie y sam -rapido sube puckerman nos esta esperando-

subí al carro **-hola chicos-**

artie levanto la mano pues iba en el asiento de adelante **-hola quinn-**

sam me miro iba del otro lado de carro **-quinn puedo decir que te miras guapisima-**

mike lo miro **-no te pelara amigo, no le gustan los machos-**

todos comenzamos a reír **-sam tienes idea de a donde vamos-**

sam me miro sorprendido **-A VER A LA PEQUEÑA ESTRELLA DE BROADWAY-**

lo mire confundida

artie comenzó a hablar - **mira quinn ella es modelo, cantante y actriz, no muy conocida pero a aparecido en varias películas no tan conocidas, independientes, es muy linda y hermosa y su tono de voz te dejara impresionada-**

estábamos a punto de llegar

-puedes bajarte- dijo mike mientras se subía unos tirantes cerca de un un callejón oscuro de la ciudad

me baje y trataba de entender donde estábamos y la gente pasaba a un lado de nosotros entrando al callejón y llegando a una pequeña puerta y entrando

mike bajo **-ven quinn, lista para volver en el tiempo-**

lo mire y mire a los chicos **-por que traen esa ropa tan rara-**

- **es una fiesta temática quinn y tenemos que venir disfrazados de la época, parecemos ganster de ese tiempo y no podíamos dejarte sin que tu disfrutaras de este momento -**

los mire a los 3 **-estan locos-**

sam sonrió **-NO y ahi viene puckerman y trae tu vestido-**

al llegar puckerman los saludo **-mira este es un vestido de cabaret, negro, unos aldo negros y la pluma de la cabeza es importante junto con unas perlas blanca, hable con LOUIS el tipo de la puerta y dejara que entres y te cambies en la queño baño que esta antes de entrar-**

los mire **-no lo voy a hacer-**

sam se adelanto con artie y mike **-bueno disfruta tu noche y celebra sola-**

me lleve las manos a la cintura costumbre de cuando me enojaba **-están locos** \- tome las cosas y me fui a la puerta entre al pequeño lugar y me cambie había unas medias y vestido me mire al espejo y vaya que me miraba sexy

sali y los chicos comenzaron a chiflar

 **-te miras hermosa-** menciono sam con los ojos muy abiertos

artie se acerco **-ella no le gustan los hombres amigo-**

louis un tipo gordo y alto con ropa negra estaba en la puerta y nos dio un numero **-que es esto-**

mike se hecho a reír **-miro a los chicos, es noche de rifa-**

los chicos se emocionaron

me intrigo saber - **¿noche de rifa?-**

sam se adelanto mientras caminabamos por un pasillo largo con luces al fondo solamente y a la orilla del pasillo al fondo se miraba un teatro y mesas , levantamos la cortina

puckerman hablo **-quinn bienvenida al CABARET DE BROADWAY -**

tal parece que nos habíamos trasportado a esa época, la gente que atendía el lugar usaba esa clase de ropa, la gente que estaba en el lugar iba con esa ropa, el lugar estaba llenísimo y como si fuera poco teníamos un privado o VIP al piso del escenario

 **-wow chicos esta noche realmente me sorprendieron-**

mike sonrió **-apeas empieza la noche-**

pedimos champagne, jack daniels, buchanans, algo de tequila,

cuando las luces parpadearon en otro color

 **-BIENVENIDOS AL CABARET DE BROADWAY, LES DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE YA SON CLIENTES Y A LOS NUEVOS UN HOLA CALUROSO, ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LA FUNCIÓN-**

todos gritaron al unisono **-SI!-**

 **-NO LOS ESCUCHO-**

 **-SI!-**

 **-RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A NUESTRO MOLINO ROJO-**

un grupo de mujeres bailando el can can, estaba viendo cuidadosamente cuando paso un hombre con una urna - **quinn divide el numero-**

tome el numero y lo dividi a la mitad me quede con el numero **928** segui viendo la variedad cuando hubo cambio de luces **-RECIBAN CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LO QUE USTEDES ESTABAN ESPERANDO...LA UNICA, INIGUALABLE, LA REINA DEL CABARET, RACHEL BERRY Y JANNET FABREGAS -**

las luces se apagaron y apareció un hombre en traje **-BIENVENIDOS A LA ÉPOCA DEL ALCOHOL Y SEXO DESENFRENADO, BIENVENIDOS AL ÚNICO LUGAR DEL MUNDO DONDE SUS PROBLEMAS SE OLVIDARAN-**

La musica empezo a sonar despacio y luego mas alto las luces se apagaron y el hombre desapareció

una mujer de espaldas y un vestido negro ajustado apareció y comenzó a cantar

me sorprendió era muy guapa rubia **-all that jazz-**

sam se me acerco **-no piernas pisada, falta poco para que salga ella-**

cuando del otro lado del teatro apareció otra voz aun mas poderosa **-ALL THAT JAZZ!-**

y ahí fue cuando la mire la primera vez una mujer con unas piernas y una sonrisa

 **-wow, que voz -**

los chicos sonrieron al terminar la canción todo mundo aplaudio **-GRACIAS JANETT, SABREMOS QUE TE IRA INCREÍBLE EN TU EMBARAZO-** todo mundo aplaudió hasta la de las piernas largas aplaudio

janett salio del escenario y comenzó a sonar música la luz se apago y una pequeña luz se encendió a la mitad del escenario **-RACHEL BERRY, cantando AT LAST-**

se los juro que me perdí en su voz, en lo hermosa que era, en esas piernas largas y no me detuve ahí jale a sam para que me sacara a bailar para verla mas de cerca

ella estaba muy concentrada pero la pude ver mejor vaya que esa mujer era guapa sam sonreía al verme -es guapa verdad-

lo mire **-si es demasiado guapa-**

la canción termino y volvimos a nuestros lugares las luces se encendieron

el hombre que había pasado por el numero tomo el micrófono - **ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LA RIFA-**

todos gritaron **-sii-**

voltee a ver a los chicos **-rifa de que-**

artie se acerco lo mas que pudo a mi por que estaba mike y sam **-es una botella de champang, la cena gratis y un baile privado para el numero ganador-**

quinn se quedo viendo su numero y sonrió **-hasta creen que saldrá el numero...-**

 **-928, EL GANADOR ES EL NUMERO 928-**

quinn miro el numero **-Gane-** los chicos comenzaron a gritar y una luz los ilumino

 **-CORAZÓN PUEDES SUBIR AL ESCENARIO-**

Quinn camino entre las mesas, paso la pista y subió al escenario **-HOLA CORAZON, COMO TE LLAMAS-**

 **-Lucy Fabray-**

- **mucho gusto lucy fabray pues felicidades, aqui esta tu botella de MOET especial, la cena cortesía de la casa y un enorme aplauso para LUCY FABRAYA-**

regreso a la mesa mientras le llevaban la comida a la mesa **-¿LUCY FABRAY-** mencionó mike

quinn lo miro **-SI USO MI NOMBRE ME VAN A RECONOCER USE EL DE MI MADRE-** estaba de espaldas al escenario cuando el hombre se le acerco

 **-corazón no es la primera vez que gana una mujer, no somos de mente cerrada, espero que te guste el baile de una mujer-**

lo mire asustada

sam respondió **-SI NO PASA NADA LLEVELA-**

el hombre me invito a caminar por la pista y subir las escaleras al escenario se escucha mucho ruido y gente corriendo las luces de la parte de enfrente se apagaron y la cortina se abrió dándole paso a otro numero de cabaret

el paso delante mio **-estas lista -**

miro mi cara de susto **-es la primera vez que me pasa esto-**

el sonrió **-eres la mujer no.18, mira la ventaja es que cada vez es una bailarina diferente jannet no puede ser, mara esta en el escenario y roxana no le toca hoy, asi que sera nuestra estrella especial-** abrio la puerta del lugar **-sera la indicada-**

era un cuarto con telas rojo satin en las paredes un sillón en medio de todo eso y una silla

 **-por favor puede sentarse en la silla-**

entre al lugar - **ok-**

me senté cuando una musica empezo **-MICHAEL BUBLE Feeling Good-**

una pierna apareció entre las cortinas y luego apareció ella en un conjunto negro con encaje y camino sexymente hacia mi y me sonrió sentándose en mis piernas un pelo negro y una piel morena

comenzó a bailar y yo no sabia que hacer me quede inmóvil me restregó su cuerpo y me miro y me cerro un ojo mientras se mordía el labio se levanto y poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa abrí los ojos cuando volteo unas plumas solamente tapaban su cuerpo y seguía bailando sexymente

movía las piernas volvió a entrar a la cortina y tiro las plumas

al final de la canción y entro

me quede tratando de hacer conexion con mi mente y mi lengua

abrieron la puerta **-señorita se encuentra bien-**

lo mire **-podemos volver a la mesa-**

el sonrió **-claro, no se quiere perder la otra parte del espectaculo-**

lo mire todavía demasiado excitada y volteando a ver la cortina **-creo que todavía no me recupero de este-**


	4. líbrame de la tentacion

**Oficina 9:00AM**

 **fabrey y asociados**

 **-es una hermosa mañana** -

- **es un maravilloso día-**

Estaba en una esquina de la oficina viendo la ciudad con lentes negros -pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido-

Puckerman y Artie estaban muertos de risa mientras Sam estaba en la puerta **-vamos Quien no tomaste demasiado como nosotros -**

 **-me acabo de dar cuenta que las desveladas me afectan mas ¿donde esta Mike? -**

Mike entro arrastrándose hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio de quinn - **dime por que me dejaste celebrar en lunes-**

Quinn lo miro - **no entiendo como ese lugar esta abierto en lunes-**

Puckerman se acercó y Se sentó en el escritorio - **deberías de estar demasiado Feliz la morena berry te bailo encima, no a muchos les baila-**

Me baje los lentes y lo mire **\- de que hablas-**

 **-por favor quinn no niegues que esa morena llamo tu atención, no niegues que esa morena no esta buenísima-**

Sonríe al recordar un poco del baile - **es guapa. Muy muy sexy, llena de energía al bailar y si lo acepto me cautivó-**

Mike sonrió **-bueno sera una lastima que no puedas volver a verla-**

Quite a puckerman de mi escritorio **\- señores empecemos a trabajar, y revisa las solicitudes de las nuevas secretarias Mike mínimo una que sepa como prender y apagar una computadora-**

Mike se acomodó en la silla - **ignora lo que dije esta bien , peri estoy seguro que no haz dejado de pensar en ella-**

 **11:00AM**

 **2 cuadras cerca de las oficinas de los abogados**

 **-mamá, te lo juro que estoy a punto de llegar a una entrevista, estoy a nada de tener un trabajo normal y real y una vida que siempre quisiste, no mamá no miento, el teatro y lo que hago en el cabaret me gusta pero no me alcanza para pagar la escuela al paso que voy seré la mayor de mi clase...no mamá..no necesito dinero de ti y mi papá, tengo que colgar ya casi llego-**

 **-problemas-** pregunto sin quitar la vista del volante

- **no, solamente están preocupados-**

La miro algo desconcertada **-santana y yo igual-**

Giró los ojos y saco su teléfono - **si no estas en una audicion, estas ensayando en el cabaret o si no estas con ese tipo famoso HUDSON-**

La miro fijamente - **es lindo y considerado, paga mis cosas pero no quiero que lo siga haciendo tiene 15 años mas que yo y tiene una hija de mi edad y no quiero seguir dándole mal ejemplo-**

Soltó una carcajada - **preocupada por tu hijastra-**

Se ponía maquillaje **-no pero en algún momento lo tendré que hacer-**

Reviso su teléfono **-creo que llegamos fabray y asociados-**

Bajo del coche **-saluda a mini santana por mi y dile a Santana que yo llamo en cuanto me desocupe-**

Se paro frente al edificio

 **-No salgo de aquí sin ese trabajo-**

 **Loby del edificio**

 **11:00AM**

las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella subio yo grite **-pueden detener el elevador-** ella lo detuvo y to subi con varias cajas cargando y entre al elevador no alcanzaba a ver quien era **-MUCHAS GRACIAS-**

se escucha que tecleaba en su **teléfono -DE NADA-** puede picar el piso 9

 **-es ahí donde voy-**

 **-Ok excelente, esto esta muy pesado-** lo baje y fue cuando la vi

ella estaba metida en su teléfono si era la bailarina de la noche anterior la que había bailado en mis piernas, me puse roja y saque mi teléfono me miro de re ojo y yo estaba segura que me había conocido **-hola puedes venir a ayudarme al elevador necesito volver a bajar me faltaron 4 cajas mas-**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron ella entro a la oficina cuando Artie se acerco **-VISTE A ESA MUJER-**

gire los ojos **-es Rachel Berry-**

artie se asomo al pasillo y las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejandome ahi adentro

saque mi teléfono estaba sonando **-DONDE ESTAS-**

era mike **-EN EL ELEVADOR BAJANDO POR UNAS CAJAS QUE ME FALTARON-**

Mike se quedo callado **-tengo a la candidata para el puesto-**

las puertas del elevador se abrieron y volvi a subir no dije nada

 **-sigues ahi-**

 **-ya casi subo-**

conozco a mike demasiado bien, se cuando miente, se cuando dice la verdad, se cuando me oculta cosas y tambien se cuando se esta aguantando en soltar una carcajada, por mi mente paso que esto lo habían organizado ellos, estaba tan pero tan segura.

las puertas del elevador se abrieron y baje entre a la oficina y apague el teléfono mike estaba en mi oficina esperándome con ella

 **-Hola Buenos dias-**

ella se giro para verme **-hay disculpa, no sabia que usted era la abogada fabray-**

estire la mano **-no pasa nada, gracias por abrir el elevador-**

ella sonrio ampliamente me recibió el saludo -de nada, digame si me puede dar el puesto-

voltee a ver a mike **-amm puedes mostrarme tu currículum-** la mire cuando sacaba unas hojas y mike solto una risita lo mire de golpe y agacho la cabeza

me dio las hojas -vaya, estas en la universidad-

me miro apenada **-si, cuando salí de la escuela hace 4 años viaje de san francisco aquí a NYC, para entrar al ambiente del teatro estaba demasiado emocionada que realmente quería estar bajo los reflectores y lo conseguí, pero quiero seguir estudiando y lo que gano ahi no me alcanza al 100% y quiero generar un ingreso extra-**

se miraba tan segura de ella misma **-me parece increible-** lo pensé por unos segundos **-que estudias-**

me miro a los ojos **-derecho-** y sonrió

volví a revisar las hojas y dentro de ellas no venia que trabajaba en el cabaret **-me parece bien, te mandare con sam para que elabore tu contrato y te espero mañana aquí a las 8am-**

abrí el cajón derecho **-y antes de que te vayas este es tu teléfono, linea directa con esta oficina, recibirás llamadas de todos los clientes, esta es una agenda o libreta de dinero como la llamo yo, es toda la cartera de clientes y prospectos que llaman para una ayuda, esta es otra agenda para la ayuda especial a la comunidad para causas de escasos recursos, estas son las llaves de la oficina, como notaras solo tenemos una secretaria y varios de los abogados están en piso el plan es cambiarnos a una oficina mas amplia, estaras por el momento en el escritorio principal, ahi encontraras un calendario en ese calendario agendaras mis citas en la televisión y radio que son muy muy seguidas-**

me miraba confundida

 **-estoy yendo muy rápido-** le pregunte

mike me miraba demasiado enojado **-no, estoy entiendo perfectamente, negra es para clientes, azul para escasos recursos, el teléfono para recibir llamadas de todos los clientes, calendario en el escritorio para agendar sus citas en televisión y radio y las llaves de la oficina -**

sonríe **-falta una cosa mas, mi agenda personal, horarios de comida, mis telefonos y lo que hago todos los dias, esa la tendras en tu telefono todos los dias, te pido que la ajustes con los horarios de salidas en radio y televisión para que no uses el calendario -**

ella dijo si con la cabeza, se levanto y fue cuando la vi super bien unos zapatos azules con un vestido muy ajustado negro se miraba realmente hermosa

 **-muchas gracias por la oportunidad no la voy a defraudar-**

voltee a ver a mike **-acompañala con sam, te espero mañana a las 8-**

Salieron de la oficina y cerraron la puerta me puse las manos en la cara - **dios líbrame de la tentacion amen-**


	5. el ancla negativa

**Oficia 7:30**

 **Como era de costumbre siempre llegaba temprano antes de aparecer en televisión me cambiaba en la oficina y me maquillaban ahi, la oficina no esta lejos de la televisión así que arreglaba en la oficina y de ahí le pedí al chofer que me llevará al estudio**

Al llegar ella estaba ahi **\- buenos días señorita fabray-**

 **-buenos días Rachel-**

Me abrió la puerta y al entrar a mi oficina estaba un café y un desayuno listo **-Rachel trajeron algo para m-**

Rachel se levantó de su lugar y camino rápidamente a mi oficina **-si esta atras de la puerta y ademas la estan esperando un peinador y una maquilladora en la sala de juntas-**

Estaba dejándome claro que era demasiado eficiente, que tenia tantas ganas de seguir aprendiendo y seguir creciendo.

Entre a la sala de juntas ya con el conjunto que me habían mamando una falta negra con una blusa azul con unos zapatos azules jimmy choo me había enamorado instantáneamente

Michelle y Mauricio estaban esperándome al entrar lo primero que dijo michel fue **-es guapa la secretaria-**

Mauricio sonrió **-que paso con darsy-**

Me acerqué a saludarlos **-era buena, pero estaba mas preocupada de acostarse con Mike que trabajar-**

Michelle sonrió **-creo que es tiempo que Mike siente cabeza o le llegue la mujer indica-**

Me comenzaron a maquillar **-creo que la mujer indica llegara cuando el este listo, vamos a hacer esto rápido que tengo que recibir a tina chang la dueña de discos land, despues de la entrevista-**

Me terminaron de arreglar cuando salí a la oficina y ella estaba recibiendo una llamada cuando pare frente a su escritorio

-wow se ve hermosa-

Me puse roja

 **-esta disponible para recibir una llamada de ALMA-**

La mire y hice señas con las manos diciendo que no

 **-lo siento señorita alma ella acaba de salir de la oficina, al parecer Se le hizo tarde para la entrevista en la televisión-**

Levante los pulgares

 **-claro señorita alma, yo le recuerdo de la cena de recaudación de fondos -**

Gire para la puerta ella era eficiente muy eficiente

 **Programa CNN**

 **9:30AM**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron **-Santana que haces aquí-**

Santa sonrió mientras le entregaba un café **-vine a ver a mi linda y hermosa amiga-**

La mire algo rara **-volviste con darla** -

Santana sonrió **-no aun mejor-**

Me quede pensado - **besaste a rocío-**

Tomo un sorbo de café **-aun mejor-**

La mire ya enojada - **no soy adivina-**

- **estoy intentando algo con brittany nuevamente y me dieron el principal de jannet cantare contigo en el cabaret-**

La mire enojada y voltee para todos lados **-cállate! Aquí no saben que trabajo en el cabaret-**

Ella comenzó a hablar bajo - **hay claro que si saben, ese de la sonrisa grande y pelo rubio estuvo en el cabaret el lunes-**

Pude ver por mi hombro **-estas loca, es abogado de la firma-**

Ella levanto la cabeza **-claro que si, estuvo con una rubia muy guapa, creo que fue la que ganó la rifa-**

Rachel abrió los ojos y por un momento se quedo pensado y su cabeza trajo una imagen a su mente.

Una rubia con un cuerpazo y unos ojos verdes...

 **-Rachel apurate quinn esta en la televisión-**

 **-Si voy-** mire rápidamente a santana **-tienes que irte, te miro mas tarde en el cabaret-**

santana giro los ojos **-esta bien ve a ver tu programa y a tu Quinn-**

me levante de mi lugar y fui a la sala de juntas, al verla en la televisión vaya que esa mujer era guapa, era muy sexy cuando hablaba de su trabajo y se miraba tan convincente en tantos sentidos, me sentía super atraida por ella y comence a hacer conexiones con mi cerebro hasta que llegue

 **cabaret**

 **10:30pm lunes**

 **-no quiero bailar para una mujer-** mencione con un tono enojado

me miro y saco su cartera **-esta es guapa, muy guapa, abogada, tienes un cuerpo de infarto y en mis planes como su amigo y socio es que deje a alma y consiga a otra mujer a quien amar-**

lo mire mientras me terminaba de arreglar **-le gustan las mujeres?-**

tenia su cartera y la movia de un lado a otro **-si, tiene los ojos verdes ¿cuanto me costara que sea un servicio completo, baile y que la beses?-**

lo mire con el ceño fruncido - **no la besare, Noah puckerman-**

sonrió agarrando el mentón **-ya se, te ofrezco un trabajo de secretaria con mi jefa, si le bailas a mi amiga y si no la besas-**

lo mire rápidamente - **ya te dije que no, pero si ocupo el trabajo, me toca bailar hoy, pero no seleccionare yo el numero lo hará ramon, asi que habla con el no quiero problemas-**

 **oficinas 9:40**

artie miraba la televisión cuando menciono - **Cada vez que esta en televisión los teléfonos suenan como locos-**

 **-hola buenos dias Fabray y Asociados en que puedo ayudarlo, claro lo comunico con el Abogado Artie-**

seguí viendo la televisión - **es guapa-**

puckerman me miro **-si, creo que quinn tiene buen gusto o tu que piensas sam-**

sam no dejaba de ver a la rubia mientras estaba en la televisión - **definitivamente la mujer que se quede con esa mujer sabrá que tiene una dama a la altura-**

 **-hola buenos dias Fabray y Asociados en que puedo ayudarlo, claro lo comunico con el Abogado puckerman-**

mike sacaba su teléfono **-creo que se adelantara por 30 min la junta con la señora Chang, es muy guapa esa mujer-**

sam sonrió **-no tanto como Quinn-**

mike lo miro - **amigo no le gustas-**

 **-hola buenos dias Fabray y Asociados en que puedo ayudarlo, claro lo comunico con el Abogado Sam-**

solo quedamos mike y yo en la sala - **sabes es una mujer increíble, como dijo sam, aquella mujer que sea capaz de robarle el corazón al 100% sera la indicada y no me pases llamadas, tengo que arreglar lo de la señora chang-**

asente con la cabeza, el me miro como bicho raro **-es guapa verdad-**

mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos -si, muy guapa-

el sonrió, **-bueno voy a mi oficina-**

me quede sola viendo la televisión **-hay dios mio, que no sea el ancla negativa del lugar donde quiero salir-**


	6. will you still love me tomorrow

**Cnn**

 **10:30**

- **tengo que darte las gracias por la entrevista y tambiem gracias por no preguntar nada del caso de campbell-**

el comentarista me miro - **no pregunte pues no hay mucha informacion todavia, yo tengo la exclusiva el señor campbell pero no la sacaremos hasta la semana entrante, te mirare hoy en la fiesta-**

lo mire mientras guardaba mi telefono **-claro, estaré acompañando a alma y su papá-**

el miro por abajo de sus lentes - **que sabes de Hudson-**

lo mire sorprendida **-no mucho, se que tiene lo de los discos y gana mucho dinero con las plataformas digitales es todo-**

me entre cerro los ojos **-Quinn siempre es un placer tenerte aquí-** me estiro la mano y recibí un abrazo y apreton de mano

- **a ti mi querido Andy Cooper-**

Andy sonrio **-nos vemos mas tarde guapa-**

salí del set cuando mi teléfono sonó

 **-como que la señora Chang esta en la oficina se adelanto por 30min, tendras que atenderla tu, mike depende nuestra firma de esto por favor no me vayas a quedar mal, llego y en cuanto llegue me voy directo a la sala de juntas-**

 **Oficinas 10:30**

 **-Buenos dias fabray y asociados en que puedo ayudarlo , no la señorita Quinn no se encuentra puede dejarle un recado, claro yo le digo señora Fabray-**

colgue la llamada mi mente seguía golpeando con imagenes del lunes me habra conocido mi jefa, obvio si, seguramente sabe que yo le baile encima, obvio sabe que le baile desnuda obvio me vio mas de lo que debería

una garganta se aclaro frente a mi y me saco de mis pensamientos -Puede firmar aqui por favor-

levante la cabeza y era un ramo grande de girasoles - **Claro, para quien son-**

 **-Quinn Fabray-**

sonríe **-claro las puede poner en su oficina deje le muestro el camino-**

el repartidor se fue cuando entro una mujer guapa asiatica - **Hola Mi nombre es Tina Chang, tengo una cita con la abogada Fabray-**

le sonríe, la mujer vestía muy bien y muy cara su ropa **-claro la están esperando en la sala de juntas, me puede seguir por favor-**

el abogado Mike estaba en sala de juntas - **Señor la Señorita Chang se encuentra aqui-**

el me miro **-Hazla pasar-**

abrí la puerta **-Por favor, le ofrezco algo de tomar?-**

ella me miro **-si un cafe y cariño a las 12 un daikiri-** se sentó en uno de los lugares

mientras mike no la dejaba de ver muy asombrado **-claro-**

salí de la sala de juntas a buscar el café y rápidamente lo volví a llevar.. regrese a mi lugar

seguía dándome vueltas la cabeza.

mi telefono comenzo a sonar **-hola, hola corazon, ya quiero verte, ya quiero abrazarte, si voy al cabaret para ponerme algo para la cena ... pasaras por mi , por fin conoceré a alma, estoy emocionada FINN, de verdad ya quería conocerla-**

colgué la llamada en el momento exacto que mi jefa entro a la oficina

 **-Cuanto lleva la junta-**

me levante y tome su bolso -Pocos minutos-

camino a su oficina y camine detrás de ella rápidamente al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue las flores -quien las envió-

sonreí **-Andy Cooper- las miro por unos minutos algo desepcionada -su mamá llamo y dijo que la llamara-**

Suspiro tan fuerte y despejo su mente con su mano me miro **-Como luzco-**

la mire de arriba a bajo **-impresionante -**

me sonrió y se sonrojo **-Rápido toma una libreta, entras conmigo a la sala de juntas y quiero que apuntes todo y este atenta a todo lo que hablaremos, para cuando te toque hacer tu examen puedas ejercer aquí en la firma-**

la mire sorprendida y no pude evitar abrazarla

mis brazos se colgaron de su cuello y ella me tomo de la cintura... al inicio fue muy cálido y luego se comenzó a sentir algo como una energía recorriendo su cuerpo y el mio, algo que fluía como conexión demasiado fuerte

 **me separo tan delicadamente por la cintura -rápido no podemos perder mas tiempo-**

 **7:00pm**

 **Cabaret**

 **-rachel llegas tarde-** entre corriendo a los camerinos **-lOSE LOSE , la junta se alargo y firmamos unos contratos y un desastre mas del trabajo-**

britt me miro **-No tengo idea de que me hablas, llego un paquete para ti y santana no se pudo resistir y lo abrió-**

la mire algo confundida mientras me jalaba al camerino en una esquina colgado un Hugo Boss Verde con unos zapatos gucci accesorios tiffany **-es hermoso-**

santana entro con un conjunto de madonna puesto **-rápido baño, para ayudarte a cambiarte te miraras hermosa la limusina llegara a las 8:30-**

sonreí no podía creer asi que corri rapido al baño

 **7:30pm**

 **Departamento Quinn**

al entrar a mi departamento encontre a Michelle y mauricio **-Hola muchachos, perdon por llegar tarde, la junta se alargo mas de lo debido, lo bueno que ya firmamos contratos así que soy materia disponible-**

michelle sonrió **-vimos el vestido-**

mauricio salia de la habitación **-y es hermoso, acomodamos todo en la habitación, cuando estés lista-**

Quinn sonrió **-los amo, me bañare dame 5 min-**

 **Lobby Hotel Hilton**

 **9:30 pm**

 **-Te puedes calmar-**

estaba temblando mientras entrabamos al lugar **-Estoy Tranquilo, nunca había venido a ninguno de estos eventos, deberia de verme mas guapo, pero lo olvidaba soy guapo-**

Golpee su brazo **-Es un Armani-**

me miro - **Si, Don porfirio de la colección de oscar de la renta-** señalando sus pies

- **Pues te miras bastante guapo Mike, no me la creo que Tina te invitara-**

el sonrió **-Es hermosa Quinn, creo que me enamore de esa mujer, me casare y tendría 10 hijos-**

me comence a reir, mientras subíamos por el elevador un tipo fuera del elevador te pedi un codigo **-Tienes el codigo, no quiero llamar a alma no le conteste ninguna llamada hoy en todo el dia-**

se metió la mano dentro de su saco - **Aqui esta 78953-** nos acercamos al Guardia y le dimos el numero

al subir el elevador tenias que poner el numero y el elevador te llevaba hasta la azotea del hotel donde seria la fiesta,al abrir las puertas se miraba bastante gente con mucho dinero, meseros pasando con bebidas y mesas llenas.

Tina nos levanto la mano y acompañe a Mike hasta la mesa dejándolo con tina

Alma apareció de la nada en un vestido verde como era rubia y pelo rojo se miraba realmente hermosa se acerco y me tomo de la mano y me subió al elevador puso un numero y bajamos 2 pisos **-Amor yo-**

me callo con un beso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos a la suite presidencial 2 -Mi padre tiene la 1, yo la 2-

estaba tan linda la suite, todo estaba en su lugar, acomodada para una noche romántica

la tome por la cintura **-gracias por el vestido-**

ella sonrió -me encanta como te miras, vamos a regresar a la fiesta y mas tarde volvemos-

nos acercamos y nos besamos tan apasionadamente como nunca lo habíamos hecho en estos 4 meses

nos subimos al elevador y ella recibió una llamada **-Hola papi te estoy esperando... a traes a esa mujer, papi quedaste que no usarías este evento para presentarmela , papi quedaste en algo, por que no cumples lo que dices... esta bien, esta bien papi, la voy a conocer-**

la mire de re ojo **-Cual mujer?-**

me miro y todavía no colgaba la llamada cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y su papá estaba en la puerta con esa mujer

 **-Rachel-**

 **-Quinn-**

al unisono se escucho a Finn y Alma decir - **Se conocen-**

Nos miramos **-Si es mi secretaria, buenas noches señor Hudson-**

Finn me miro confundido **-Buenas noches Quinn** -

Rachel se acerco y me saludo con un abrazo

Finn miro a Alma - **Amor ella es Rachel, es actriz y cantante-**

Alma la saludo - **Hola Rachel-**

Rachel Sonrió **-tenia tantas ganas de conocerte y estoy encantada eres demasiado hermosa-**

alma sonrió muy afuerzas...

me tomo de la mano **-Pues ya la conoces, Te presento a mi novia-**

Rachel me miro sorprendida y yo solo sonrei

un hombre en traje se acerco **-Señorita Alma es hora-**

Alma se acerco y me beso delante de su padre y Rachel **-Me disculpan tengo que ir a inaugurar la fiesta-**

 **8:00am Jueves**

 **Hilton Hotel**

 **Suite Presidencial**

 **desperté con un dolor horrible de cabeza la fiesta había estado algo loca, recordaba que habíamos bajado a una de las suite y habíamos seguido tomando y bailando**

 **estire la mano y sentí una espalda desnuda casi dormida me acerque y la abrace**

 **-Amor sigo dormida-**

respondí con una voz muy ronca **-Amor tengo ganas de tenerte encima mio nuevamente-**

la persona delante de mi volteo y era RACHEL

me levante de golpe de la cama y ella tambien

ella estaba desnuda y yo también

jale una sabana y ella la otra **-Dios santo que paso-**

ella me miraba tratando de entender y lo único que dijo **-ME SEGUIRAS AMANDO POR LA MAÑANA-**

la mire y cerré los ojos una imagen de ella besandome me vino a la cabeza **-Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow-**

ella sonrió y me miro **-creo que era real-**

 **la mire mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba mas mas mas apasionado de lo que recordaba que lo había hecho alma**


	7. una historia borrosa

**suite presidencial**

 **una historia borrosa**

nos dejamos de besar **-espera Rachel-**

ella se aparto de mi **-disculpame, pero no entiendo-**

la mire confundida - **es que nose como llegamos aqui Rachel-**

Rachel se levanto de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior **-creo que tomamos mucho anoche, creo que encontraste a Alma Besándose con su ex novio Rayder y comenzaste a tomar, cuando nos encontramos en el elevador, estaba llorando, Finn me trato de besar a la fuerza y yo no lo deje, se vuelve algo terco cuando esta borracho, creo que tu tomaste de mas y me lo decias muy seguido la fiesta se fue a la suite presidencial de Finn y alma trato de hablar contigo...**

la interrumpi levantando la mano **-si le dije que volvier con Rayder, que ahora entendía por que no sentía tanto amor por ella** \- me senté en la cama tapando mi cara -la lastime-

Rachel me miro

- **no creo, ella te trajo aquí a la habitación, yo quería salir del lugar y dije que te cuidaría, en un momento a otro te quite el vestido y te meti a la cama y me metí contigo a al cama, cuando menos lo pensé nos estábamos besando... sabes yo no hago estas cosas tengo una relación con finn y tu tienes que arreglar tus problemas con alma-**

la mire y ya tenia puesto el vestido me levante y me puse mi ropa interior y otra vez el vestido

me acerque a ella y no me contuve y la abrace y quedamos una frente a la otra por unos minutos **-tuvimos sexo?-**

rachel sonrió **-mucho-**

cerré los ojos y ella me beso **-tenia dudas, tenia dudas de mi relación con finn, tenia dudas por que antes de el estuve con una mujer ESTELA, me hizo mierda la vida y tarde mucho en levantarme, así que dije que no estaría con ninguna otra mujer, pero llegas tu y llegaste cantando esa canción Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow...-** ella sonrió por unos minutos **-siempre pedí que la personas que fuera la indicada tuviera 2 cosas, unos ojos verdes los cuales pudiera aprender a amar y una voz tan hermosa como la tuya-**

sonrei apenada **-no tengo idea como nos coloca todo esto que paso-**

ella me miro - **tendremos que hablar muy bien exactamente de esto, yo trabajo para ti y eres mi jefa no sabes nada de mi vida ni lo que hago en ella-**

solté una carcajada - **eres bailarina en el cabaret-**

ella me miro y escondió su cara de mi pecho **-si eras tu a la que le baile-**

 **-se que bailas en el cabaret, que tu pasión es el teatro-**

ella me abrazabas mas fuerte **-y esta bien, pero si tendremos que hablar mas de todo esto que paso, me llamaste mucho la atención cuando te escuche cantar AT LAST, esa cancion es mi favorita y yo no pedí como tu alguien con ojos verdes o que cantara algo en especifico, pero si pedi alguien que me cautivara desde el momento que la viera-** levante su cara y la tome del mentón -y eso lo hiciste tu-

ella sonrió **-tengo la altura perfecta-**

 **-para que-**

sonrió **-para esto-** y me beso... me beso tan delicadamente tan lento y despacio que poco a poco nos quedamos sin aire la separe de mi super delicadamente

 **-nos tenemos que ir de aquí, le acabo de mandar un mensaje a mike me va a mandar al chofer te llevo a tu departamento y luego me voy al mio y te miro por la tarde en el mio para hablar-**

ella sonrió - **necesito hablar con Finn y tu tienes que hablar con Alma, te parece si te miro hasta la noche si tenemos que hablar de todo esto-**

la mire **-esta bien-**

salimos de la habitación directo al lobby la suite estaba llena de botellas por todos lados ni huella de alma ni de su padre tenia mas 20 llamadas perdidas de Alma no quería contestarlas si recordaba que la había encontrado besándose con Rayder, me estaba quedado claro por que en estos 4 meses no habíamos tenido intimidad y por que no nos habiamos tocado

al bajar mike ya estaba en el carro esperando subí a Rachel y luego me subí yo **-Buenos días Señoritas-**

lo mire **-no digas nada-**

soltó una carcajada **-Dime alberto, que piensas de la señorita Quinn-**

Alberto el chofer me miro por el retrovisor - **Que es muy guapa y se ve hermosa-**

mike le dijo **-Queens y 34 Street, Para iniciar Alberto, la señorita Quinn no fue a dormir a su casa, trae el mismo vestido de ayer y ademas... se mira radiante-**

empuje el asiento mientras Rachel se reía del momento tan bochornoso que me estaba haciendo pasar Mike

en ese momento sono su telefono

 **-Santana, ya voy a la casa, no Santana no estoy con Finn, Puedes cuidar a mini Santana en lo que llego yo y me quedo con ella-**

la mire confundida **-Mini santana-**

todavía no terminaba de hablar **-Santana, estoy a 5 cuadras de llegar puedes salir a la puerta y prender el carro, estoy a 4 cuadras-**

colgo el telefono - **mini Santana es la hija de Brittany tiene 5 años, pero hoy no fue al colegio por que tiene dolor de cabeza en realidad se llama Alicia, pero le decimos mini santana por que es igual de latina que su otra mamá-**

sonreí al escuchar la historia al llegar a su edificio estaba una mujer morena con cara de matona y abrió la puerta mientras me miraba **-Adios, Gracias Mike-**

mike levanto la mano **-Adios Alberto, Quinn te miro mas tarde-**

asente con la cabeza

al cerrar la puerta **-Quinn te miro mas tarde-**

mire a Mike -callate-

 **-por dios Quinn, se que dormiste con ella-**

me acerque al asiento de enfrente **-como lo sabes-**

me miro **-me llamaste a mitad de la noche, diciendo que tenias a una bailarina exótica en la habitación y rachel contesto Mentira y colgó-**

me miro **-creo que me tienes que contar todo, primero vamos a tu departamento te bañas te llevo por algo de comer y luego...-**

 **-Vamos a buscar a alma necesito saber por que estaba besando a Rayder-**

Mike se comenzó a reír - **Lo golpeaste en la cara-**

lo mire nuevamente **-No es mentira-**

saco su telefono y me enseño el golpe que le propine al tipo en seco en la cara

me hice para atrás **-dios soy un desastre estando borracha-**

se giro a verme **-estoy casi seguro que tenia algo tu bebida, no estabas tomando alcohol y con una cerveza no te pones así -**

lo mire - **crees tu que alguien puso algo en mi bebida-**

no dejo de verme **-pues tu suegro estaba ahí, tan capaz y el lo hizo-**

moví la cabeza diciendo no cuando mi telefono empezo a sonar **-es alma-**

conteste - **hola... alma no quiero saber que estas arrepentida, estoy en el departamento, puedes venir por favor vamos a hablar y dejar todo esto claro... y para que vengas a recoger tu ropa por favor-**

mike me miro -vamos al departamento y me cuentas como estuvo todo-

lo mire **-pues vamos pero tengo una historia muy borrosa de la situación-**


End file.
